toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Station 19: Now Departing! Build-Dai-Oh
is the nineteenth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. This is the debut appearance of Build DaiOh. Synopsis While Tokatti is trying to befriend Akira, the Ressha gets trapped in a mine collapse orchestrated by a Kurainer Robo, forcing Tokatti and Akira to work together to find ToQ 6gou's personal Ressha. Plot While working on the railway, Akira acquires a new Ressha from the Rainbow Line and proceeds to master driving it. Learning of Akira's sudden disappearance, the ToQgers attempt to find him. Tokatti finds him first as he tries to befriend Akira one-on-one. But as Tokatti sees that Akira has completely taken the new Ressha's cockpit apart to set in a pulley system, they learn the Ressha is under attack by a Kurainer Robo under the control of Fence Shadow. Though the two attempt to help, the Kurainer Robo forcefully equips the Drill Ressha and buries the Ressha. Akira and Tokatti are forced to escape, with the latter remembering that he was a transfer student the others befriended. Akira now understands his resolve to befriend him, while telling him that they can best help the others with the Build Ressha. After finishing the remodeling, ToQ 6gou uses the Build Ressha to free the Ressha and save its occupants from suffocation. After the ToQgers defeat Fence Shadow with a Rock Slide variation of the Rainbow Rush, the ToQgers enter the Build Ressha as it reconfigures into Build Dai-Oh. Reclaiming the Drill Ressha, Build Dai-Oh becomes Build Dai-Oh Drill and destroys Fence Shadow with its Shovel Drill Double Crash attack. Upon realizing he was forcing a friendship with Akira, Tokatti sees Akira's resolve to help him and his friends reach their hometown as the ToQgers go to the Ressha to enjoy some bento. Cast * : **Young Right: * : **Young Tokatti: * : **Young Mio: * : **Young Hikari: * : **Young Kagura: * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Mysterious voice: Transfer Changes )]] *Transfer Changes for Now Departing! Build-Dai-Oh: **ToQ 1gou - Blue, Orange (failed attempt) **ToQ 2gou - Yellow **ToQ 3gou - Green **ToQ 4gou - Pink **ToQ 5gou - Red *Final appearance of ToQ 3gou Green. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 1gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 36, . *The opening and closing credits are updated to include Akira. *This episode establishes that the original five ToQgers are unable to perform Transfer Changes with ToQ 6gou and vice versa. This is demonstrated when Right, intending to introduce Akira to the concept of Transfer Changes, takes the Build Ressha and initiates the transformation while making his own announcement, only for no transformation to occur. The explanation given by Ticket is that Akira doesn't need to switch lines. **Later, however, during the final battle with Z, Right would successfully transform into ToQ 1gou Orange while going through the Ressha of all five of his teammates to assume his Rainbow form. **It can be assumed that Build Ressha cannot be Transfer Changes if Akira (or anyone) is still assumed ToQ 6gou or Orange form. *Last appearance of the Renketsu Bazooka until Station 38. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Station 17: The Sky After the Rain, Station 18: And What Do We Call You?, Station 19: Now Departing! Build-Dai-Oh and Station 20: Smiling Is Dangerous. DSTD08945-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 5, DVD cover BSTD08945-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢出発！ビルドダイオー *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢出発！ビルドダイオー Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi